Paranormal
by Not a Shorty
Summary: Ed loses his younger brother, Al, during a mission Al wasn't supposed to go with Ed on. But, Al, being the person he is, followed Ed and got himslef killed...by something...Paranormal. R & R


**_Paranormal..._**

_by Nina Elric_

* * *

**Edward:** So...this story is about a mission I go on in a city called...what? 

**Me:** Hitensacroya _(Hee•tens•uh•croy•yuh)_...and yes, it's a city that **I** made up...

**Alphonse: **The name is hard to pronounce, thank God you put the pronunciation up for it, otherwise, people wouldn't know how to say it!

**Me:** Yeah, I know. Aren't I just a sweet girl (I didn't say _little_ cause I'm not _little_, _small_, _short_, or a _runt_, though people call me that to make me angry. I'm kinda like Ed, I'm only 5' 2") -does an angelic smile; a halo appears out of nowhere-

**Ed:** Whatever! You ain't no 'sweet' girl! You're mean and nasty and cr-- -is cut off by me-

**Me:** HEY! WHY YA CALLIN' ME MEAN!

**Ed: -**is scared- N-nevermind! Let's just get started.

**Me:** Oh and one more thing; **I DO NOT OWN Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Ed: **She doesn't own _me_; **Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist! **(but she wishes she did! **Me:** HEY!)

**Al: **And she doesn't own _me_; **Alphonse Elric**

**Me:** Oh, and I don't own any other character, except a girl who will appear in later chapters, a girl named...sorry, I ain't revealing it to you until later...heh heh heh..._

* * *

_

**Chapter One - The Ghost who Lives in Hitensacroya**

**Edward's POV**

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind blew an odd chill up my spine as the lights flickered. I lit a candle to give the place a little more light. The instant I lit it…it burnt out. This place was WAY too strange to be in reality. Or was it?

Something had hit me. Right on my neck, so the instant I was hit, I fell down in unconsciousness. I couldn't remember what hit me, but something sure did! I awoke in another room, part of the house I was already in. I, for some odd reason, had always thought that I was going to die from the paranormal. But how would I, of all people, get killed by a ghost? Sudden, just as I predicted, a ghost came out of nowhere. Figures, since they can, literally, go right through walls. But anyway, the ghost had something metallic, and it was sharp. _Hmmm…metallic…and sharp…OH NO!_ I screamed in my mind. The darn thing was holding a knife! I was scared but I did what I could to get away. Maybe I could get away from this weird place and tell the colonel. No…he would just make the situation worse.

He was an awful person. Well, at least to me, he was. He would always torture me by calling me 'short' or maybe it was 'pipsqueak,' or 'small' for that matter. I despised him for all reasons beyond my jurisdiction. But he was the colonel. Roy Mustang; age: 29; rank: Colonel; and lastly, Military Name: Flame Alchemist. All he really wanted to do was move along up the ranks. But he knew, that by all means necessary, he would have to obey and be a good dog and listen to the Fhurer.

**_---Back in Central HQ---_**

**Roy's POV**

Edward had been gone for a week now. I had given him a mission in theCity of _**Hitensacroya**_; thecity of ghost.Was the mission I had given him too much? Or was it he was in danger. I had told Ed not to take his brother with him, that way he would have to risk wiping his blood seal away. Al, Age: 14, was not that of Military personnel, but he was that of Ed's little brother. Whether or not he may be double the size of Edward, he was still Ed's younger brother. And I had to respect that. I may not have any siblings, but I do know what it feels like to lose someone. Lately, after the incident with the 4 year old girl, Nina, he's been feeling pretty bad. Not being able to save someone as young and as helpless as she was, that can be pretty darn bad. Ed always enjoyed her company, even if he doesn't like kids, Nina was special to him. But other than that, the whole meaning of this mission was to get Nina off his head and have him snap back into reality.

The door had been closed and I was sitting there…no…not sitting, but leaning back in my chair. My hands folded behind my head and me, myself, snoring my life away. Though I had always wanted to see Riza in a mini skirt, but I could only dream of that, now. I knew I had tons of paper work awaiting my signature and stuff, but right now, I was just way to lazy. Not too mention, if Riza came in, she would take her gun out. I didn't want to have to be murdered by her. Sure, I may have been lazy, but I still had to get it done. Yet, I was a bit too comfy to do that. So I skipped it again.

Hours later, the door opened and I heard a gun load. It was Riza. I still didn't budge, I just continued to sleep. Suddenly, the last thing I knew, I was on the floor trembling.

"R-Riza! That's no way to treat y-your higher-ups!" I said with a growl and a few stammered words. Of course, Riza always tried to wake me up, but she had learned that shaking me, doesn't help much. Instead, you need a gun. Shoot a few warning shots and then point the gun directly at me until I wake up. Just…don't shoot me.

"Sir," Riza said while replacing the used bullet pack with a new one, "You have a whole stack of paperwork. You need to get started." She put her gun away and saluted me. She turned around on her heel and began to walk. "If at least half of it isn't done, by the time I come back, I won't shoot warning shots up at the ceiling, but I'll shoot them at you." Riza threatened. I took a gulp of my coffee and was a bit scared. Heh…who wouldn't be?

**Ed's POV**

I was sweating heavily when I heard the sound of clanking.

"Nii-San?" I asked curiously. For Al to be following me closely is one thing, but when he's just tailing me and trying to catch up to me is another.

"AL! GET AWAY!" Suddenly, the ghost turned to my brother and began to attack him. And I knew exactly where it was aiming for. Al's blood seal! "AL! ALPHONSE!" All I could do was scream. Scream until he may hear me. That's when I noticed. I could hear myself, but Al couldn't! I was inside of a...barrier! The sudden shock startled Alphonse as he couldn't see, nor hear me. The barrier made me invisible to the outside world, and now, Al is going to die! And it's all my fault! A silent tear rolled alongside my face and outlined my face, then falling off of my chin.

The ghost had turned its attention away from me and was about to attack Al. My hands were tied up in the back of me, so they could still touch. I gently clapped my hand, and suddenly a glow was formed. I had loosened the ropes and made them into small strings in which that I could slip myself away. I then clapped my hands together and made my arm into a long nifty sword. I then began after the ghost but was knocked back by the barrier. Of course! There wasn't a way for me to get through, so I was all alone in this...paranormal place!

I yelled at the top of my lungs so hopefully the ghost would hear me. But nothing happened. He was either ignoring me or really didn't hear me. So I watched in horror as I saw what the ghost did to my brother. The ghost swooped down and reached its' weary arm into the metal armor. Suddenly I heard the loud cries that came from my brothers' mouth. He was screaming...in pain. The blood seal that had been there, sealing my brothers soul inside the armor, was being wiped away. Another tear and fleed my eye and rolled down to my chin. It hung there for a second and then fell from my chin. My face changed all emotion when the ghost had turned back to me. My expression was sad and depressed to angry and pissed off. I could see passed him, my brother lying there, no longer...my brother.

"You...killed my...Nii-san!" I said angrily. I then, once again, made my arm into that long sword and zoomed towards the ghost. A sudden snap is all that I heard and the barrier was gone. The only thing I could think of was, _it was a fake_. The barrier wasn't ever there, but it was that of a demon that made it seem like it was there.

"Hahaha..." it laughed with an evil smile, "Of course I did. I wasn't going to let him get in the way! What, you thought since you were my target, that I would let him go without a warning? HA!" It frowned and began to become engulfed in flames.

"R-Roy?" I asked, my eyes in shock to who I saw. It wasn't Roy; It was a...girl?

* * *

**A/N:** So...how was it? This one is pretty good. Some things may seem...odd...but that's why it is called **_Paranormal_**. But anyways, R & R, pwease, and maybe I will give you some FmA plushies! YAY for plushies! Thankies!

**Ed:** -throws pie at me- Shut up! You babble to much!


End file.
